1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telephone systems and, more specifically, to a speaker-phones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable telephones, such as cellular telephones, often have attachments that allow hands-free operation. Some such attachments include headset systems and also speaker-phone attachments. Speaker-phone attachments allow the user to turn the portable telephone into a speaker-phone by tapping the audio signal from the portable telephone, amplifying it and sending it to a speaker. Such attachments usually require connecting a jack on the telephone to the speaker-phone attachment via a loose wire terminated by a plug. Plugging the plug into the jack can be awkward and the loose wire sometimes gets tangled with other wires.
Therefore, there is a need for a speaker-phone attachment for a portable telephone that allows direct connection.